Desayuno Express
by Billeza-kaulitz
Summary: Todo comienza con el intento de un desayuno, que termina en un desastre, pero...lleno de besos y caricias. NC-17


**Desayuno express!**

Una mañana fresca y lluviosa, perfecta para deleitarse con una taza deliciosa de chocolate. Vertió el líquido caliente sobre la taza para darse un deleite. El olor que desprendía este, era delicioso, un placer para su paladar en esta mañana, se sentó a la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, deleitándose con el líquido caliente. Lo Disfrutaba muy tranquilo, antes que sus padres y Megan despertaran y comenzaran con el ruido que siempre solían provocar…

— ¡Josh! —Grito Drake al entra en la cocina, sorprendiendo a Josh, quien se atraganto con su taza de chocolate.

-Josh, ¿estás bien? —Enseguida pregunto

—Sí… eso creo. —Respondió en cuanto se recuperó como pudo de tal impresión. —Creí que te levantarías mas tarde…

—No, ayer me canse mucho estar estresado con las tareas, repasar los apuntes, uff…dormí temprano, lo necesitaba…pero desperté apenas media hora…además el día de hoy esta genial

—Muero de hambre…¿no hay algo para desayunar?. —Pregunto Drake

—No- respondió Josh

-Mmm…que mal…veré que hacer de desayuno

— No me digas… ¿que cocinarás? —Preguntó en tono divertido Josh

—Sí, y ¿Por qué esa actitud de bobo? —inquirió serio

—Ay Drake, tú no sabes cocinar. ¿Que quieres? ¿¿destruir la cocina??. —continuo Josh en tono burlesco y sarcástico, cosa que molesto demasiado a Drake

—ja ja ¬¬ deja de burlarte Josh, hare mi intento

—Ok, Ok, perdón… Si necesitas ayuda sólo dilo-Dijo Josh no muy convencido en el intento que quería realizar su hermanastro

—No lo creo, gracias hermanito ¬¬

Continuo en su preparación, pensó en que seia bueno preparar…y se decidió por unos estupendos Hot Cakes!, si, por que no, por lo que busco en la alacena, revolviendo todo, en busca de los dichosos ingredientes que contiene este apetitoso desayuno.

Josh giraba de un lado a otro sus ojos, notando como Drake, estaba como loco buscando dichos ingredientes, sabia que Drake no era bueno en la cocina, es por algo que tenia el don en la música, y sabia que fallaría en su intento en preparar "Hot Cakes"

La única vez que Drake preparo algo, por toda una semana entera, había sufrido de problemas estomacales ¬¬ Pero aún así, Drake no se daba por vencido, en eso se parecía a Audrey, se empeñaba en algo hasta lograrlo, definitivamente podía sobrevivir a una orgia de morticias ardientes, pero no a la cocina, y lo comprobó mas, cuando Drake, buscando los recipientes, estos se le vinieron encima provocando un enorme estruendo.

—No te atrevas a decir algo ¬¬.-dijo mirando a Josh, pero lo ignoro y volvió a lo suyo, vertiendo dichos ingredientes en un tazón

Josh dio un respiro, que mas podía decir, Drake era un terco…se iba a marchar hacer algo mejor, pero descubrió algo interesante que hacer, y quedarse…quedo como bobo admirando el pequeño y firme trasero de su hermanastro. Más con esos pantalones ajustados que solía siempre usar Drake. Busco un buen ángulo para disfrutar esa exquisita vista.

Al estar mezclando los ingredientes, Drake nunca a sido muy ordenado en nada, por lo que, previamente con sus manos limpias, comenzó a batir con sus manos la mezcla, pero tener a Josh observándolo, lo ponía algo nervioso.

Una pasta perfecta estaba consiguiendo, en una inercia movio de lado el tazon ensuciando la mesa incluyendo él.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! -Comenzó a reírse Josh-Realmente luces bien con la mezcla escurriendo de tu rostro

-Ya basta Josh, no te burles -Le dijo realmente molesto y con decepción

-Lo siento, pero… es que fue tan gracioso. -rió de nuevo, pero Drake seguía dedicándole una mirada seria

-mmm...ok, perdóname Drake

-Esta bien, pero ayúdame a limpiar todo este tiradero

Acepto Josh con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó a Drake quedando frente a él, y se inclinó para pasar varias veces su lengua por el sorprendido rostro de Drake

— ¡Josh!

— ¿Qué?, ¿no pediste mi ayuda?

—Sí, pero…

—Tú me lo pediste, ¿o no?

No le respondió, porque Josh apresó sus labios en un beso bastante posesivo…Drake quedo impactado, ese beso le sorprendió bastante

— _¡Por Dios!, ¡es mi hermanastro!... ¡oh no!, ¡es mi hermanastro…pero que bien se siente!_ —Se rindió ante lo inevitable cuando Josh se apodero de su boca con la lengua y lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo por la cintura.

El beso se estaba muy apasionado, húmedo y bastante profundo…Drake disfrutaba el sabor de su hermanastro Josh…siendo lo mas dulce que haya probado. Se separaron un poco tratando de nivelar sus respiraciones, para después continuar besándose.

Los ojos de Josh indicaban algo mas…escondían un deseo por poseer a Drake, cada beso, en cada intromisión de su legua, se le notaban las ansias, por comérselo en este momento, aunque Drake ya lo imaginaba fingiendo no saberlo frente a él.

Las manos de Josh recorrían la delicada espalda de Drake, y éste colocaba sus brazos enlazando el cuello de Josh para obligarlo a introducir su lengua hasta el fondo. Era algo excitante para ambos, puesto que eran hermanastros, pero esto en estos momentos sobrara.

Josh guió poco a poco a Drake hasta estar cerca de la mesa donde hace unos instantes se encontraba sentado y deseándole… Deslizó sus impaciente manos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Drake, causándole una descarga eléctrica que lo tensó de satisfacción y que con apetito le estrechara más fuerte y hundiera las delicadas manos en su sedosa cabellera castaña. Alcanzando las bien formadas nalgas, las acarició con lujuria y las apretó contra sí, pegando el esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo y causando que las incipientes erecciones de los dos se rozasen por sobre la ropa, mientras emitían jadeos de prohibido placer. Sin separarse de ese beso húmedo, que estaba durando una eternidad y que inútilmente trataba de sondear el abismo de sus bocas, lo aferró aún más para dejarlo sentado sobre ella.

Drake estaba expectante y dispuesto a lo que Josh pretendiera hacer. Separó las piernas y le rodeó con ellas apresándole la cintura. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos entornados y los labios rojos, mientras se perdía en la sensación de esos labios y mostraba una seña de complacencia. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido, tan vertiginosamente rápido… Sintió esa lengua recorrer su cuello y dirigirse a su oreja derecha, para mordisquear su lóbulo y no pudo dejar de expresar un leve ronroneo, como un lindo gatito.

Los gruñiditos de Drake le encantaban, al igual que el sabor de su piel, tantas veces anhelada y por fin dispuesta a él. Redirigió su camino hasta las clavículas, entreteniéndose en la depresión que las separaba, para dejar impregnada la calidez de su lengua; su abrazo se replegó alcanzando los botones de la camisa, para desabotonarlos uno por uno; sin prisas acariciaba la piel expuesta, sin olvidar abarcarla por completo, depositando los labios sobre los resistentes hombros y trazando líneas hasta saborear la sensibilidad de los rosados pezones, que respondieron al tacto endureciéndose.

Apoyo por completo la espalda sobre la superficie de la mesa, atrapado en las mangas de la camisa que Josh no se había molestado en retirar del todo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba, se estremecía al tacto de Josh. Se sintió enrojecer cuando éste, jugó un poco con su ombligo, mientras acariciaba su vientre, siguiendo al camino de imperceptible vello hasta encontrarse con sus pantalones. ¿Cómo debía sentirse en esos momentos?... Contrario a lo que el común creyera, creía se encontraba en la mejor de las situaciones,… estaba cansado de fingir ante las demás personas.

Desabrochó el cinturón, y con un enérgico movimiento lo haló para arrojarlo al suelo, apenas separándose de él le retiró el pantalón, descubriendo su miembro y acariciándole en la acción las largas y perfectas piernas. Cuando le desnudo totalmente, arrojó las prendas lejos de sí, liberándose de las cadenas que habían emulado hasta entonces de esa forma y se quedó absorto debido al hermoso, varonil y a la vez tierno cuerpo que se le ofrecía. Ansiaba comérselo por completo, para que fuera parte de sí, para que fuera suyo… Volvió a inclinarse sobre la línea de vello, siguiéndola con su boca, hasta la notable erección de su hermanito Drake. La tomó de la base con una mano y con la otra sus testículos, apretándolos pausadamente, mientras con su lengua perfilaba lentos círculos sobre la punta.

Se aferró a la orilla de la mesa cuando sintió como Josh alojaba por completo su pene en la tibia calidez de su boca. Esos labios le aprisionaban la susceptible piel, produciéndole suaves espasmos que trataba de controlar al igual que los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Su Josh se lo hacía bastante complicado, se entretenía torturándolo paulatinamente, arrastrando la presión que ejercían sus labios de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, y en uno de estos "arribas" ya no cabía en sí de gozo,… Josh nuevamente dibujaba aros de placer que cada vez eran más angostos…

Se incorporó y apreció como intentaba normalizar su agitada respiración. Se veía precioso recostado sobre esa mesa… Sin pantalones, con las piernas abiertas, la camisa sin quitar que descansaba en sus antebrazos,… aún sostenía el borde con sus infantiles manos… Y ese rostro… las mejillas sutilmente teñidas de carmín, los labios dejando escapar su aliento, para volverlo a recuperar en una vigorosa inhalación, el cabello desordenado y dispuesto caprichosamente alrededor de su cabeza y sus ojos marrón

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con el satisfecho rostro de Joshi. Tenía ganas de decirle tantas cosas, que eso había sido increíble y que poco le importaba si eran hermanos, pero que quería estar junto a él… Sin embargo, ni una palabra salió de sus labios. En el fondo sabía que no había necesidad, que Josh pensaba lo mismo… Le dirigió una sonrisa en la que todo eso y más le decía, y fue correspondido con una igual… Se sintió feliz.

Unió su sonrisa a la de Drake en un gentil beso,… pero se deshizo de los labios de Drake, que principiaban a ser exigentes, para comenzar a desnudarse… Alzó la blanca playera que traía puesta por sobre su cabeza, mostrándole al pelirrojo su bien formado pecho, firme y marcado. Y con cierto afán puso las manos en su cintura, deslizándolas al botón del jean que vestía para librarlo y bajar el cierre también. Se desligó de el por completo, revelando su falta de ropa interior Drake, así como la gran erección que desde hace rato lo atormentaba.

Le atrajo con las piernas, colocándole entre ellas, sintiendo el pedazo duro muy cerca de él, rozándole. Volvió a trabar los pies en la espalda y lo jaló para besarlo nuevamente, recibiéndolo con la boca abierta para que introdujera de una vez la lengua. Sus manos, inquietas, empezaron a masajearle los hombros y el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Le preparó un poco, apenas con dos de sus dedos impregnados de la saliva de ambos, que se colaron entre beso y beso. La necesidad de sentir el interior de su Drake se hacia insoportable cada vez más… Tomó su miembro y lo guió por el pasaje hasta la intima abertura, ingresando con dificultad en ella. De un empujón la invadió por completo, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su pareja y aguardó hasta que, con un movimiento de cadera, éste le indicó que continuara… Inició un cadencioso movimiento para llenar y vaciar ese hueco.

Dolió cuando le penetró, pero trató de tranquilizarse, y cuando se sintió algo más cómodo, se lo hizo saber incitándole con el movimiento de su cadera, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y se lo mordía ligeramente y lo besaba en arrebatos de pasión. Se sentía tan lleno, como un todo,… pero la verdad se sentía embriagado por el olor tan varonil que desprendía la piel de Josh. Sentía que una capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, mientras uno gemía y el otro jadeaba, ambos sonoramente, así sin importarles, si es que alguna vez fue así, que alguien bajase y los hallara en plena acción.

Una de sus manos aferraba con fuerza la pelvis, dejando la marca de sus dedos sobre la pálida piel, mientras la otra apresó la hombría que se había erguido entre los dos cuerpos, y la sobaba al mismo ritmo de las embestidas que le prodigaba su virilidad a ese estrecho espacio, que marcaba apretados anillos alrededor de su miembro. Sentía la plenitud del vínculo que se cerraba en torno a ellos. Era su destino unirse de éste modo, puesto que lo estaban por muchos otros.

Poco a poco el compás de sus movimientos se fue apresurando. En un fuerte movimiento de su mano y con una estocada final, Josh y Drake largaron su orgasmo y su semen acompañados de dos varoniles exclamaciones, que afortunadamente no despertaron a nadie.

Josh cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de Drake, sintiendo el tórrido néctar en su mano y en su abdomen, mientras Drake sentía el de Josh resbalarle entre las piernas… Calmaron sus respiraciones sintiéndolas en sus rostros, pues estaban frente con frente… Esa experiencia quedó tatuada en sus pieles… Josh se incorporó saliendo de Drake. Fue a buscar algo con que asearle…

— ¿Qué haces?- replico Drake

—Te limpio, no creo que sea conveniente que alguien baje y nos encuentra así.

Un breve silencio después de ese dialogo fue interrumpido por Drake… Ninguno estaba nervioso, estaban relajados… extrañamente relajados…

-¿Y?

-¿y?-Respondió Josh levantando la vista después de lo que estaba haciendo y le dirigió una sonrisa medio lasciva a su Drake

— ¿Y eso?

—Que, te amo, y creo que fue una gran suerte que esto sucediera…deberíamos repetirlo mas seguido, ¿no crees?

Drake no contestó con palabras, solo sonrió…y volvió a besar a Josh

-Yo también…te amo…

Asi, rápidamente limpiaron todo el desorden que habían hecho, corriendo a la ducha juntos, aparentando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

**Fin**


End file.
